For Morgans Sake
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: The mother of Bosco's 13 year old daughter dies in a car accident. Now Bosco must take care of his daughter and fight her step father for custody as well. UPDATED NOV 15, 2003
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: For Mogans Sake  
**Author:** Fyre  
Category: Drama/Angst  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Bosco has a daughter  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I wrote this fic out of boredom the other night. My internet wasn't letting me on so while I waited I started this fic, I really have no set plot for it.

Nov 2003

Everyone has secrets in their life right? Of course, it's how we survive it's what makes who we are. The secret I've kept hidden from everyone, including Faith, was my daughter. No one knew 'cept for me an' her mother.

That was 13 years ago. I offered to help. I wanted to help. I wanted to try an' be a good father, I really did. But I was scared shitless I was goin' to be like my old man. I didn't want to put my daughter through that. I still offered. I told Heather, my daughter's mother I'd send money, help out anyway I could, I didn't care. My daughter was as much a part of me as it was a part of her. After all it does take two to tango.

But Heather wanted to do it all on her own, she didn't want any help, or money or anything. She took Morgan with her an' moved to a small town in Missouri. It was where Heather, herself was born. 

I only saw Morgan once. On the day she was born. I know all Fathers say their daughters are the most beautiful girls there are; well those girls didn't have shit on my daughter.

Morgan had sapphire blue eyes, a head full of thick brownish-blonde hair, across between her mothers and mine. The cutest little nose you had ever seen, rosy little cheeks. I had to be the proudest father that day. 

The thing was Heather an' I weren't goin' to get married, so she didn't want me around as Morgan's father. She figured when the time came she would tell Morgan about me. Until then it would haveta wait. So I left the hospital that day, then only reminder my daughter had of me was a small brown an' white teddy bear that I had given her an' simply named Coco bear. Don't know if she kept the name or not. But I also left hopin' even though she didn't know me, that she knew I loved her with all my heart.

Ever since then her mother has sent me her school pictures and letters claiming her various achievements in school. Seems she pretty smart, musta gotten that from her father. She's really turned into a beautiful teenager; she has a little bit of me in her looks. I mean I don't need a DNA test to tell she's mine. All I haveta do is look at the picture an' it's as plain as the nose on her face. Only thing is she still doesn't know I'm her father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

April 2004

'Nother day at the 55 as I walked into the precinct an' for once I was on time. I was actually in a rather good mood as well, don' know why either, but I wasn't goin' to complain.

Walkin' into the locker room, my partner for the day Sasha Monroe greeted me with a warm smile. Any other day I'd probably say somethin' negative to her but not today. Today was a good day.

Sasha looked at me an' smiled. "So Bosco you seem to be in a great mood today."

I turned an' smiled. "Yup! The weather is great, it's not to warm, not to cold. The sun is shinin' an' I actually made it here on time for once. So Christopher won't be breathin' down my back." I was still smiling.

"Well good for you Bosco." She said sweetly, her warm smile crossing her face.

Everything was flying by, before I knew it roll call was already over and I made my way to the RMP, but not before I stopped an' got our radios for the day. Walkin' down the stairs an' out of the precinct I was whistling some random tune. Really had no beat or anythin'. I was jus' whistling to hear myself. I let Monroe drive, so I could jus' sit back an' take in the sights of the city. Somethin' I really never did. I was usually mad at the city, at the world. Not today, like I said it was a good day.

It was 'bout four hours into our shift an' nothin' much had happened, a few MVA's. Nothin' serious, kids shoplifting some candy...those types of calls. The radio in our RMP came alive again. "55 David report to Angel of Mercy hospital, regarding a personal matter." 

Taking a deep breath I reached over to the radio. "10-4." I replied keepin' my cool. It probably was nothin' right. Nothin' was goin' to ruin my day.

"I wonder what that's about?" Sasha asked.

"I betcha there's some nurse who wants my digits, 'cause she digs my J.O." I said winkin' at Sasha.

"Oh yes every female's heart skips a beat for Maurice Boscorelli."

"See even you know." I said laughin' jus' a little.

"See I'm jealous though. I've had a crush on you. I'm secretly in love with you Bosco."

I knew she was lyin' but I went along with it anyways. It's a huge ego boost. "Oh it's no secret. I always knew, I could tell by the way you looked at me. But don't worry Ms. Monroe, I'll keep it a secret."

She laughed. "Thank you Bosco, I wouldn't want anyone knowing of my undying love for you."

I nod. "That's totally understandable, wouldn't want females tryin' to beat ya up to get to. The Maurice Boscorelli." I said running my hands down my chest.

"You are one crazy man." She told me.

We finally arrive at Mercy an' right away Proctor spots me. I'm nervous now as she motions me to come over. Swallowing I walk over to her. "Is it my ma?"

She shakes her head. "No it's not your mother Bosco."

Okay now I'm really wonderin' what's goin' on. "Mikey...my brother? Somethin' happened to him?"

"Follow me." She says with a stern nod.

I follow her to a small exam room an' I look in. My heart stops. _Morgan..._ "What's wrong with her Mary? What happened?"

"So you know her then?"

"Yes! Yes she's my--my daughter." I said the words stallin' as they come out of my mouth.

"She's okay, just a broken arm. She and her mother were hit by a drunk driver."

I start looking around franticly for Heather. "Heather where is she?" I asked panic stricken. I looked at Mary and right away I knew. "No..."

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." Mary said softly, her eyes filling with remorse.

My heart sank. Heather an' I we weren't together anymore, but that didn't mean I didn't care for her. Then there was the fact; the little girl in there had lost her mother.

"Bosco before she died, she signed a piece of paper saying she wanted you to take care of her, her ex husband had been originally listed, but she said there was no way Morgan was going to go with her ex-husband. I'm guessing they had a bitter break up, so for now she wants her." She nodded towards Morgan. "With you."

I closed my eyes nodding my head slowly. Opening them I looked over at Morgan. She looked so scared, so lost, my heart sank even more. "Is it alright if I go an' see her? Talk to her?"

Mary smiled. "Sure, Dr. Wright will be around to sign her out shortly."

I only nodded in reply as I quietly walked into her room. Her eyes were red with tears, her little arm in a pink cast as she held it close to her body. Clutching a blue backpack in her other arm. She looked up at me as I walked in. For a minuet I was totally caught off guard, she still looked alot like me. No matter how many times I saw her pictures, her mother had sent to me. I still could never get over the fact how much she an' I looked alike. She was definitely Daddies little girl. "M-Morgan." My voice was a bit shaky, as I approached her. "Hey hunny. H-how ya feelin'?"

She looked at me. Her sapphire blue eyes, red with tears as she looked at me. "You're--you're him..." She said hesitantly.

"I'm who?" I asked, slightly confused.

"My dad. My -real- Dad. My Mom told me 'bout you, when we moved here. She really wanted me to meet you, just wasn't to sure how to do it." She said timidly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"She told me you were a police officer for the city of New York, and showed me an old picture."

I smiled jus' a bit. Thankful she finally knew who I was, making this meeting slightly less awkward. "When did you guys move here? An' why?" I asked slightly reachin' my hand out for hers, really not to sure of what else to do. I had watched Faith with Emily a few times, an' she always let out a comforting hand. Though Emily had -always- know her mother. Morgan, she knew of me...but didn't -know- me.

"A little over a month ago. We moved here to get away from my step dad. She finally realized what a -real- jerk he was."

I was mad now at the whole real jerk part. "Did he hurt you an' your Mom?" I asked, as she slightly touched my hand, still uneasy about the whole thing.

She nodded. "Yea."

Okay now I was real mad. Some man had hurt my daughter, an' I knew nothin' of the sorts. I knew Heather was married. Some guy she met in Missouri, he owned his own business or somethin'. She never let on to the fact that he was hurting her an' Morgan. "How did he hurt you? Did he hit you?'

She only nodded.

"Did he hit your mom?" I asked.

Morgan nodded again.

"What else did he do Morgan, Hun?"

She shook her head.

I knew there was more an' she was scared to tell me.

"You can tell me. He won't hurt you anymore. Okay I promise."

She lifted her head lookin' at me. Her cheeks lined with tears. "He--he."

"He what?" I asked her as soft an' calmly as possible.

"He made me...he made me have sex with him." She said in a whisper, her voice cracking.

I felt the world crashin' in around me. Some man had done the unthinkable to my daughter. He had hurt her in the worst possible way. "Oh Hun, I'm so sorry." I say pulling her into a slight hug, but breakin' it quickly. Not wanting to smoother her. "Morgan sweetie? Did your Mom know 'bout what he was doin' to you?"

"Yea." She nodded. "That's why we moved here, so she could get me away from him. Only thing is he knows we came here an' he's tryin' to take me back to Missouri." Her eyes pleaded with me. "Don't make me go with him. Please...D-Dad."

Hearing the word dad come out of her mouth like that sent chills down my spine. "Hey don' worry. He won't come anywhere near you, he won't hurt you. Not as long as I'm around. Okay. I promise you." I watched as tears fell down her face, gently I wiped the off with my thumb. "I'm goin' to take you back to my place for tonight okay. You have everythin' you'll need or do we haveta stop at your house?'

"No I have what I need in this bag. I always carry it with me. I can go tomorrow or somethin' to get some more stuff." her voice cracked.

I nodded, rustling her hair back a little. "I'm goin' to go find my partner let her know what's goin' on an' then I'm sure we can get out of here."

She nodded in reply.

"I'll be back in a few minuets." I told her exiting the room. I found Sasha standing at the nurse's desk. She stopped her conversation and approached me.

"Is it true Bosco? Mary said-"

"Yea, she's in exam 5." I said sadly. "We'll take her back to my place, I'm probably goin' to haveta take the rest of the shift off I don't wanna leave her alone all day. Ya know. Sure she's 13 years old, but her mother jus' died."

She gave me a small comforting smile. "I understand Bosco, you should stay with her. She needs you right now." She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call Swerksy, let him know what's going on and you go be with your daughter. I'll come get you in a few minuets okay."

"Thanks Sasha." I said nodding heading back to where Morgan was, not wanting to keep her waiting longer then I already had. Walking into the room her doctor was just singing her out. He wrote her a prescription for the pain before letting her go. "Thanks for takin' care of her doc." I said to him as he left the room. "You ready kiddio."

"Yea." She said nodding. "I gotta use the bathroom first." She said softly, jumping off the bed, swinging her backpack of her shoulder.

"Okay no problem." I led her out of the room and down the hall to where the bathroom was; looking up as she went in I saw Sasha.

"She okay and everything?" She asked.

"Yea, jus' a broken arm, an' probably a broken heart."

"She's beautiful Bosco, looks just like you." 

"Thanks." I replied as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bosco, that this happened like this."

I nodded as I lowered my head. "Me too." Looking up I heard the bathroom door open and saw Morgan coming out; she slowly walked up to me. "Morgan, this is my partner Sasha Monroe."

"Hi." She said not looking up from the floor.

"Nice to meet you Morgan." Sasha said trying to do her best to comfort Morgan. "You look just like your dad."

Morgan smiled politely at her. "Thanks ma'am."

I looked at Sasha and saw her smiling with a small laugh. "Call me Sasha."

Morgan only nodded in reply.

I wrapped my arm around Morgan's shoulder an' was more then surprised when she didn't pull away. "C'mon hun, let's go get you settled in at my place, I'm takin' the rest of the day off so you won't haveta be alone."

"You really don't have to do that." She said holding her backpack tightly.

"I want to. You've been through enough today, so don' argue with me young lady!" I said in a fatherly voice. If people ever doubted me, I was about to prove them wrong. I was goin' to stand up and become a man. I was goin' to be the best father I could be. I didn't care what anyone thought otherwise, she was my daughter, I was her father, an' no matter what there was no way in hell I was sending her back to her step-father.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: For Mogans Sake Chapter 2  
**Author:** Fyre  
Category: Drama/Angst  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Bosco has a daughter  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I wrote this fic out of boredom the other night. My internet wasn't letting me on so while I waited I started this fic, I really have no set plot for it.

Morgan was quiet for a while, she didn't speak a single word, and I couldn't even begin to think of what was going through her mind at the time. Here she is sitting in the back of the RMP, probably feeling like some prisoner. Her mother jus' died an' out of nowhere I come. Yes she know I'm her father but I'm sure she still isn't too sure 'bout me. On top of it all her creep of a stepfather molested her. I'm sure it was more then once.

I look at her through my rearview mirror a million thoughts run through my mind. Of what I should do if somethin' bad were to happen to her. I don' know too much 'bout this whole "father" thing, ya bein' a parent an' all, I know there is one person I could call that might be able to help me out, but we ain't on the best of terms right now. I really screwed things up with Faith I mean I really did. I'd maybe ask Monroe, for help. Ask her what to do, but I don' want her thinkin' I'm not able to be a father to this girl. "You hungry?" I asked her still watchin' her.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine thank you."

Sasha looks over at me I guess she can sense my overall nervousness, as her eyes go to the rearview mirror and she watches Morgan for a few. "So Morgan what school do you go to?"

"Queen of Peace." She said staring out the window.

Sasha smiled. "Do you like your teachers?"

"They're okay I guess." She says with a quick shrug. "I'm not lookin' to make friends with them or anything, next year I'll have new teachers and, then same of the year after that. It's an endless cycle."

That's all she's said so far, nothin' more, nothin' less. As we had back to the precinct I contemplate what I'm goin' to tell my mother, maybe even Mikey. They have no idea 'bout her. She shares her middle name with my ma, yet she knows nothin' of my daughter. I know I haveta tell her, that's for sure. It would be wrong of me to hide her from my ma, an' I don' think it would make Morgan feel wanted if I did. 

I want that fore her, I want her to feel that as my daughter I want her in my life. That just 'cause I missed the first 13 years of her life, doesn't mean I don't love her, jus' means there's a lot of catching up to do. I also want her to know from now until the day I take my last breath, I'm her father and I will always be here for her.

I remember the time when my ma an' I got trapped in that fire. She ended up in the hospital. Well she was mad at me, like -really- mad 'cause I had went gone back into the store. To try an' help save some mother an' her son. She thought I was goin' to die. That thought never crossed my mind.

She inhaled a lot of some an' ended up with a hospital stay. I came to visit her, but she wouldn't talk to me for a while. She was mad 'cause I risked my life the way I did. She tried to explain to me a parents love for a child an' how they would do anythin' for their child.

Kinda funny too, a few weeks before that Faith tol' me the same thin'. How you'd do anythin' for your child, no matter what it was. That you'd even die for your child. Now as I sit here drivin' along. I understand what they both meant. Knowing what the creep did to my daughter how he hurt her, I'm goin' to do whatever I can to keep him from doin' to her again. Even it means losin' my life. She's my daughter an' she's my baby. I haveta be the one to protect her. There is no one else.

I wonder what Morgan's thinkin' 'bout right now. Mostly her mother I would imagine. She was ripped away from her arms jus' like that. One second she was there, next thing she knew, she had no mother. They did nothin' to the drunk S.O.B, yet he walked away with on a few bruises. Meanwhile my daughter has a broken arm an' no mother. How is that fair? It isn't. 

She's scared. I can see it, she's scared she's goin' to end up alone or back with that ass hole of a stepfather. But I won't let that happen. I'll do -whatever- it takes to see that doesn't happen. That she is protected from that ass hole, an' most of all that she is alone. That she has me, an' when she needs to she can come to me. I want her to feel like that. I don' want her feeling like she's a burden to me either. 'Cause she's far from that, she's my daughter an' well I'm her father. This is my job. No matter what, no matter how hard it is. I'm doin' my job.

After what seems like hours we finally get to the precinct. I stop the car an' look back at her. "We're here." She doesn't say anythin' jus' stares blankly out the window. Poor kid, I feel so bad for her. I don' know what to say that will make it any better.

Both Sasha an' I get out of the RMP. I walk over to her door an' open it for her. I reach my hand out, to help her from the car. She hesitates at first but then takes it. You have no idea how good that made me feel inside. Given me a sense that she trusts me jus' a little.

"I gotta talk to my boss." I tell her. "Won't take long, Go with Sasha an' she'll getcha somethin' to eat out of the vendin' machine." I pull a couple bucks outta my wallet an' I hand it to Morgan, I then look over at my partner.. "If it costs more then that. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it Bosco." Sasha tells me, as she places a comforting arm around my daughters shoulder. "She and I can get to know each other."

They can get to know each other. I like the sound of that, and then I know that Morgan has a female in her life she can trust.

Morgan she jus' stands there sayin' nothin' jus' lookin' down at the ground. I put each of my hands, on her shoulders, an' look into her eyes. God it's scary her eyes are -so- much like mine. "I promise you I won't be long." I tell her reassuringly as I kiss the top of her forehead. I walk off leavin' my daughter with Sasha. I really didn't wanna leave her, but I hadda talk to Swerksy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasha's POV

As we drive along I look over at Bosco. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel. I can see just how nervous he is about the whole thing. I don't blame him either, rising a kid isn't easy. I've learned that by trying to raise my sister's. I haven't known Bosco that long, but one things I have learned about him, is that he'll go to great lengths to see that the people he's passionate about are taking care of. So for now this girl is in good hands.

When I first saw her I couldn't believe how much she looked like him. Her eyes her face, even some of her mannerisms are a carbon copy of Bosco. She has that same nod as Bosco. That long-drawn-out-sure-right-whatever-you-say-nod, that says more then a 1,000 words, that nod. It's just like watching a smaller version of Bosco, a much smaller-less-testosterone-filled version of him. How can I put this in words that will make you understand, let's just say had Bosco been born with...boobs, he'd be just like her, or she would be just like him. You know what I mean. The comparisons, and similarities are eerie at best.

I feel bad for Morgan, I really do. She's at that age where a strong mother/daughter relationship is very important. But in a blink of an eye it was ripped away from her, leaving her all alone in a world she probably didn't know much of. With a man she knew little or nothing of. 

It's amazing how one minuet in life, everything is perfect and nothing could go wrong. You have everything you want, and everything is going the way you want it to go. Then -bam-, just like that. At the drop of a hat it's all gone and you have to rebuild. 

Like when you were a kid and you took those wooden alphabet blocks, you would start to stack them. One by one, you would keep going. It would keep growing, getting as tall a mini sky scarpers, and then all of the sudden it begins to sway and wobble around, back and fourth back and fourth. While you stand there out of instinct you put your hands out, to try and catch it, like it would help. Then suddenly it comes crashing down, the wooden blocks flying in every direction. It's like that not only for Morgan, but for Bosco as well. I'm sure Bosco will make a great father--when he's ready, I'm not so sure that he is ready yet. Though you never know, he could be hiding that side in him somewhere behind his "hot-headed" persona of his.

Bosco, he does that a lot. He'll hide his true emotion and cover them up with anger. I guess it makes him seem tough, God for bid he should show any kind of weakness, and it might be the end of the world. Only one person has ever seen his weak moments. He would most likely call her that is if they weren't on ends with each other. He could call Faith, he should call her, but he can't. Or so he thinks, maybe he really hasn't tried.

I look at him again; he's still drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, still nervous, he looks through the rearview mirror, watching his daughter like only a father would. Now I can see it, I can see it in his eyes. He really wants to be a father. I can see the methodical plotting he's doing in his head. How he's going to take care of her, what he wants for her. Most of all, I can see how he loves her. Maybe I was wrong maybe he is ready to be a father after all.

I wonder what's going through this girl's head. She really hasn't spoken much, the whole ride back to the precinct. For a 13-year-old she's quiet. For an offspring of Bosco, she's-awfully- quiet. When I was 13 years old I know I wasn't that quiet. When my sister was 13 years old she wasn't that quiet, then again our mother wasn't killed right in front of us. We still have our mother.

Every so often I look from Bosco, to Morgan, back to Bosco. Neither of them has said much of anythin' both of them is quiet as mouse. One's probably wondering what the other one is thinking. Bosco he still seems nervous, but not as much as when we first got into the RMP. He's seemed to lighten up, just a little. There's not so much drumming on the steering wheel, like there was earlier.

The silence was killing me, as was the ride back to the precinct. It seemed like an eternity, when only it was maybe fifteen minuets at the most. Bosco stops the car and looks back at Morgan, as do I. "We're here." He tells her. For a brief second Morgan makes eye contact, through the rearview mirror, with Bosco. Quickly she goes back to looking out the window. I try and give Bosco a reassuring smile, to the best of my ability as we both get out of the RMP. Bosco walks over to Morgan's side of the car. He opens the door for her, and reaches out a fatherly hand. She not to sure at first and hesitates, but then as if someone had whispered in her ear, it was alright. She takes it. It made me smile. A step in the right direction for both of them.

Still holding her hand, Bosco closes the door behind Morgan. "I gotta talk to my boss." He told her, a stern but reassuring voice.. "Won't take long, Go with Sasha an' she'll getcha somethin' to eat out of the vendin' machine." Bosco gives her some money, then looks at me. "If it costs more then that. I'll pay you back."

I smiled at him as I looked down at his scared daughter. "Don't worry about it Bosco." I replied to him, placing my arm on Morgan's shoulder. "She and I can get to know each other." Which would be good, for both of us. I guess I've been taking care of my nephew to long, because my motherly instincts are kicking in.

Morgan is standing there looking uneasily at the asphalt. Bosco gently places one of his hands on each of Morgan's shoulders and looks into her eyes. Like only a father would. "I promise you I won't be long." He told her, doing the best he could to reassure her. What he did next showed me that he was ready to be this girls father. As if on cue, he gently kissed the top of her forehead, before leaving her with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan's POV

My Mom died. All we were doin' was goin' to the mall. A day we had planned for weeks. She finally got a few days off since we moved here to New York City. I wanted some new school clothes and she promised me that as soon as she had a few days off she would take me to the mall and we would go clothes shopping, maybe even catch a movie.

We came to a stop at a red light, and when it turned green we went, like we were suppose too. Then out of nowhere comes this car and it plows right in to us okay. Just out of nowhere. I never did anything to him and now here I am with out my mother, because he killed her. He killed my mother!

When he walked through the door to my hospital room. I knew it was him, I had -seen- the pictures my mother gave me and I knew it was him. Still a part of me wasn't sure. I knew little of this man. Other then the fact a week before we moved to New York City that my mom sat me down, showed me a picture and told me what happened. I maybe only 13 but I ain't stupid I can see he's my father. Our eyes are the same color and we have the same chin. In a way I was really glad too see him, glad someone knew and someone called. Now I wouldn't haveta be alone in this concrete jungle. Then I was scared, I had visions of what my stepfather did to me, and for a while I was scared that's how he was going to be. Then I remembered what my mom told me a few weeks after we moved here that if she wasn't around and I needed help, he was the man to go to. Not only was he my father but also he was a police officer. You always can trust a police officer right? Well sometimes you can. Today though I was going to give the man the benefit of the doubt and she what would happen.

He started askin' questions. Why we came to New York, when did we come here? Questions I hated, questions that scared me, made me feel sick, made me think of him. They made me think of my step dad. So many times I told him to stop, I cried and I told him he was hurting me, but that only made him do it more, it only made it hurt more. 

For a long time I didn't tell my mom, 'cause he said if I none would believe me and I would be locked away in a home and I would never again see my mother. -Never-. So from the time I was 8 until I moved here. I never told my mom, I never said a word. Until one night she found us. He had forgot to lock the door to my bedroom and my mom she came in. My step dad, he was like a deer caught in the headlights. He froze making up a ton of excuses, stuttering all over his words, but there was nothin' he could do. He was caught.

He got mad and started to hit my mom. He kept hittin' her and kept hittin' her. I yelled and I screamed for him to stop, so then he came after me 'cause I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and he hurt me. Mrs. Lansing, our neighbor she heard, she heard me cryin' and she called the police. They came and they took him away.

I wanted to tell them how bad he had really hurt me, what he had done, to me. My mom told me not too, she said he didn't mean to that he would get help and it would stop. That he wouldn't hurt my mom or me anymore. She was my mom so I believed her. I believed everything she said. What daughter wouldn't?

After he got out of jail, he was nice to my mom and me for a few weeks. He didn't hurt me and he didn't hit my mom. I was really likin' it too, really gettin' use to it. Until it started up all over again, my mom she went a way on some business trip for the weekend, and I was left alone with him. Guess she trusted him too, other wise she would've never done that. So while I was sleeping one night, he came into my room and woke me up...he, that's when he started hurting me again. He said if I told my mom, or anyone for that matter that he would make me watch him kill her and then he would kill me.

He started hitting my mom and me again, a -lot-. He didn't wanna seem to stop either and it got worse and worse, and his secret trips to my bedroom got worse. They happened more often, any chance he could get he would. One time he signed me out of school took me home, while my mom was at work. He made me do all kinds of things to him, and he did so many things to me that hurt. It hurt so badly. I cried so hard, but there was nothin' I could do. I didn't want him to kill my mother.

Finally one night after he had hit my mom yet -again- she had enough. Next thing I knew she was telling me about a job offer she got in New York City and we were leaving as soon as we could, that she was taking it. She said we would be safe there, that he wouldn't hurt me. Then she told me about my dad.

I was uber mad at her for a while, 'cause she didn't tell me sooner. For a long time I was calling Greg dad when he wasn't dad. Greg was just a mean man who likes to hurt me, who made me have sex with him. He wasn't my dad he was an ass hole!

We moved to New York, she filed for divorce. He didn't like that, and he was going to do whatever he could to take me away from my mother. He was serious too, and I was so scared 'cause I didn't wanna be with him. I knew what would happen if I was with him.

I don't know why I told him, but I did. When he asked me about what my step dad did. I just came out. When he asked if Greg hurt my mom or me, I said yes, and then when he asked if he hit me I said yea, 'cause after all he did. I told him everything. Then when he asked what else he did, I was scared to tell him at first, more ashamed of myself for letting someone do that to me. But then I remembered what my mom said, that if she wasn't around that he was the one I should go to. That no matter what he would protect me. So I told him, and actually it wasn't that bad, I don't know how he took it. It was really hard to tell.

He said he was sorry, and he hugged me. Which at first was a little weird, some stranger...or some guy who is suppose to be my dad, but still a stranger to me hugged me. Then after realizing he wasn't going to hurt me I let him do it. After all he is my -real- dad. So after I told him I begged him not to send me back with Greg, I was almost about to cry, but I couldn't. My eyes were so dry from cryin' when I found out my ma died that there weren't any tears left for me to cry. Out of nowhere I called him Dad, just like that. It was as if I had been around him all my life, or somethin' Maybe it was 'cause I was scared and Missouri was the last place I wanted to go back to, or maybe it was 'cause I knew he would keep me safe. Whatever it was I called him dad.

Some how a few tears managed to fall, I don't know how but they did and there was this strange man, I call dad comforting me, making me feel safe. And I did. For the first time in a long time I did feel safe.

We left the hospital, my backpack slung over my shoulder. Everything, that was important to me in there. My diary, I had to have that. My cell phone, my sketchpad, which I never go anywhere with out. A few pens and pencils, some colored pencils as well. But most of all, my most prized possession of all, my teddy bear. The one my -real- dad gave me, or so my mom says. His name is Co-Co bear. -Anywhere- I go, the bear goes, I wonder if my dad even knows I still have it.

I sit in the back of his police car. I always wondered what it would be like to ride in the back of a police car....well it really ain't all that. I got a few strange looks from cars passing by. They must think I'm under arrest. If my dad weren't in the car, I'd flip them the bird. People really can be nosey and ignorant. This city seems to have tons of -those- nosey and ignorant people. 

I didn't ask why we had to go back to the police station. Maybe he had to return the car, which I understand but he could have dropped me off at his place first then again maybe not. Whatever the reason is I just want to get there. I just want to get to the friggin' station and go back home...I mean to my dad's place. It's really not home. Home is the little two-bedroom apartment in the SoHo part of the city. That's the place my mom and me have called home fore almost two months. That's the home I know. Guess I'll never be going back there; it's not my home, not anymore. My Mom died. I have no home....I have no mom.

I want this day to end -so- bad. I wish I wish that I could go to sleep and never wake up. I wish I would have died, and then I could still have my mom. Then I wouldn't have to hurt inside, I wouldn't haveta be in pain anymore. I wouldn't haveta be scared of him....of Greg. I wouldn't haveta.

So I'm 13 years old and I wanna die. Big fucking deal. If you lived my life, you'd feel the same way. If some man made you have sex with him and hurt you for five years. You would too. If you just lost, the single most important person in your life. The person who was there for you no matter what, through thick and through thin? Then you would wanna die to. They say death is a permanent cure for a temporary situation. Well whoever said that, -never- lived the shitty life I have.

I look up front at the man, that's my dad. He seems awfully nervous. I feel even worse now. I bet everything in his life was working for him just fine. It was how he planned it, then all of the sudden his long lost 13-year-old daughter comes along, and everything falls apart. Could be a little worse. I could be 13-months-old, and he'd haveta change my shit an' pissed filled diapers all day.

I'm not too worried about him though. From what my mom said, he was one of the best people she had ever known. She really loved him, she said. She also said she was stupid for leaving him, for taking me away from him. For not giving him a chance to be a good father, well now is his chance. Here I am, in the flesh Morgan Rose, I guess Rose is my dad's mom's name. My grandma. But here I am Morgan Rose Boscorelli, and for my dad. It's now or never.

The police car finally comes to a stop, I look out. Looks like we're there. My dad and his partner, She seems so nice, suck we had to meet on these terms. So my dad and her get out. I sit in the back for a few. Collectin' my thoughts and what not. Also I can't open the damn door from the inside. Gotta wait for my dad to do it. Finally he does. He reaches his hand out. To help me out of the car, I hesitate, but take it anyways. as he closes the door behind me.

"I gotta talk to my boss.," he says to me. "Won't take long, Go with Sasha an' she'll getcha somethin' to eat out of the vendin' machine." he hands me a few dollars then looks it his partner. "If it costs more then that. I'll pay you back."

Oh great so now I'm a charity case.

"Don't worry about it Bosco." Sasha replies to him, placing her arm around me. "She and I can get to know each other."

Lucky me, now Oprah over here is going to put me on her show. Don't get me wrong, Sasha seems nice, but Jesus fucking Christ lady, my mother just died, and my long lost father now has custody of me, for the time being. You really think I wanna get to know -you-? No I need to get to know him, my father, that's who I need to get to know.

My dad places each of his hands on each of my shoulders. "I promise you I won't be long." he says all fatherly like and shit, before kissing the top of my head.

He walks off and I follow Sasha, not really wanting to. I rather be throwing myself in front of the 4:45 express train, but that jus' ain't happenin' right now is it?"

.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: For Mogans Sake  
**Author:** Fyre  
Category: Drama/Angst  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Bosco has a daughter  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I wrote this fic out of boredom the other night. My internet wasn't letting me on so while I waited I started this fic, I really have no set plot for it.

Bosco's POV 

Swersky seemed a bit shocked at first, by the whole me bein' a dad an' what not. Yea, I came right out an' I tol' him. Figured it'd make things a helluva lot easier, then beatin' 'round the bush, like a jack ass. Soon I departed Swersky's office an' headed back to Morgan. She was sittin' in roll call drawin' in some kinda sketch book or somethin'. Lemme tell ya somethin' even though I only caught a quick glimpse of whatever it was she was drawin', this girl was in-fuckin'-credible at it. I mean she could fuckin' draw. I caught jus' a little bit, but I saw this picture of an old cabin, an' woods. There was a deer out in front as well. I've never seen someone her age, draw somethin' so beautiful. "Whatcha ya drawin' Hun?" I asked her, as she quickly closed the book stuffing it in her bag. The drawin' musta come from her ma, 'cause I can't drawn a straight line without a ruler.

"Nothin'....I'm not drawing anything." She replied. 

I look over towards Sasha. "Thanks for watchin' her." I say softly my eyes on my daughter.

"Hey don't worry about it Bosco. So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks me.

"No I'm uhm...took a few days off. Help her get settled in."

"Can we go now?" Morgan asks me, a hint of anger in her voice.

I nod. "Yeah getcha your stuff an' we'll go. I got a few days off, so we'll have time to get you settled in okay." I tell Morgan.

"Okay well I'll see you soon Bosco." Sasha says smiling at Morgan. "Nice meeting you Morgan."

Morgan only nods her head as I put my arm 'round her an' lead her outta roll call, down the crowed hall of the precinct.

By the time we get outside, it's dark already, I pull her a little closer to me, protectin' her an' what not. "Stay right by me okay Hun?"

I take her to my car an' unlock the door openin' it up for her an' lettin' her get in. She stops an' stares at it, momentarily. 

"This yours?"

"Yup, she's all mine?" I tell her.

She turns her head my way. "Does -she- have a name?"

I smile. "Yup...Sally...you know Mustang Sally."

She nods, with a small smirk across her face. "Lame...that's like so, totally unoriginal." She then finishes her statement up with an eye roll.

Least shes' talkin' to me. "Well then what do ya suppose I call her?" I ask her as she climbs in. I run over to my side unlockin' the door an' gettin' in myself. Morgan turns her head my way. 

"I dunno...but Sally is such a square name. Like L7 loser type of name." She makes an L with her index finger and her thumb, an' with her other hand she does the same thin', but only upside down. She then brings her hands together.

I stare at her. I don' mean to be starin' at her an' all, but what in the blue hell is a L7 loser. "What's a L7 loser."

"No way...dude..,." She has this look on her face, makin' me feel completely stupid. "means squared loser." She does that thing with her thumb an' index finger again. "See how it make's kinda like a square....that's an L7 loser."

"Looks more like a rectangle to me." I tell her blankly.

She then makes a W with her thumbs an' index fingers. "Whatever..."

"I'm serious."

Now she makes 'nother L an' bring it up to her forehead. Suddenly I hear the words from _ Smashmouth's All-Star song. _ So I begin to sing. "She was lookin' kinda dumb, with her finger an' her thumb. In the shape of an L on forehead...."

Now she's totally embarrassed by me an' hides her face with her hand. "You are -so- lame."

"But that make's me cool right?"

Now she's starin' at me an' then rolls her eyes. With a long annoyed sigh. "Nooooo."

"How does one become "cool"?" I ask her turnin' the engine over.

"Dude like shut up an' drive, before you say anythin' else that's gay."

I look over makin' sure it's clear before I pull out an' I then look over at my daughter her eyes closed tightly as I pull out.. Poor girl, she's scared to death. I can't even imagine what the accident was like for her.

We drive a while longer, she stares out the window watching. "Morgan, I need you to tell me somethin'" I was goin' to get what happen to her, out of her...eventually. "I need you to tell me if you step did, hurt you more then once.

She looks at me for a while but doesn't answer, she then goes back to looking out the window. Right then an' there I know it was more then once, jus' don' know how many times. How many times did that bastard hurt he?. He better hope he don't cross me neither, 'cause I will kill him. "Morgan." I reach my hand out but she practically hugs the car door. "Please tell me." My voice cracks with a bit of emotion

"I never realized how big the city was."

Great she's avoiding the subject, how the hell am I suppose to help her if she won't tell me. I have -no- idea what to do.

"Morgan, Hun I asked you a question." I'm trying not to get firm with her, but really what choice do I have. I haveta know, I gotta help her. God sakes she's my baby.

She still stares out the window. "It's so big, everyone is so busy. Nothin' like it was in Missouri."

Sonofabitch, the hell am I to do? Who the fuck am I suppose to talk to? I know who, but I can't. I can't she wants nothin' to do with me. I fell tears form in my eyes but I hold them back, I don't want to cry in front of her an' I can't cry in front of her. I'm her rock right now. What good am I if I'm cryin'? Please tell me how I'm goin' to do this. "Well when you're ready to talk I'm here okay?" I say not knowing what else I should do. She looks at me. I see her eyes, eyes filled with pain, fear and sadness. Three things I wish my daughter wasn't feeling right now. I wanna replace those three things with nothin' but happiness. That's -all- I want for her, is to be happy.

We arrive at my place and she hasn't spoken much more, in fact she's hardly spoken at all. Which worries me 'cause now I don't know what's really goin' through her mind. I'd really like to know. "Okay this is it....it's not much, but it's got two bedrooms, so you'll have your own room. Back rooms kinda messy right now. Don' worry I'll fix that tomorrow. So for tonight I'll take the couch you can have my bed okay."

She says nothin' gettin' outta the car. She holds her backpack close to her, like someone is 'bout to steal it. Morgan follows me up the steps, her eyes, still filled with pain, fear and sadness. Lookin' 'round, searchin' for whatever. "I got cable an' you can watch whatever you want? If Ya hungry I can order us some pizza, an' well jus' make ya self at home. Please." I speak softly, holding the door to my apartment open for her.

Once again her eyes search wildly 'round my apartment. She stops an' looks at pictures that sit on my end table. Most of 'em are of my ma, one is of Faith an' I at some retirement party, an' the other is of Mikey an' when we were kids. I feel bad 'cause I don' have one of her up there, so I try an' make her understand. Least I hope she does. "I never put none of your pictures up there 'cause I keep 'em in the nightstand by my bed. So they can be the last thing I look at before I hit the sack.

"You ain't gotta lie yo, s'cool. None of your friends an' family knew 'bout me 'til now. I understand. Why let people know 'bout a secret you're ashamed of." She said sitting down on the couch.

I take a seat along side her. "Morgan who said I was ashamed of you?" I ask, hurting even more now that she's feelin' this way. Wishin' more then ever I would'a tried harder with her Heather.

"No one, I jus' know. I ain't stupid dad." She picks the remote off of the coffee table. "I was a mistake I know....but like I said s'cool."

My heart breaks an' once again tears threaten my eyes, seein' jus' how bad she hurts. Hearin' what she feels and thinks. "NO!" I say a little harshly. "You're not a mistake......you weren't a mistake. Your mother thought it was best this way."

"Maybe you should'a tried harder to fight her. Keep her from goin' to Missouri." She says not lookin' at me. "Obviously you really didn't want me or else you would'a tried lot harder."

Well now she's succeeded at makin' me feel like shit. Why didn't I try harder? Not like I was scared? I wasn't. little young yes....maybe, but I wasn't scared. An' it's not like I didn't want her. I did an' yes I loved her. God did I love her. She was the perfect baby. So why did I Maurice Boscorelli give up that easy? I wish I only knew. Had I known that 13 years ago, my daughter would be sittin' her, in the flesh feelin' these thoughts, thinkin' these thoughts....then I would've never given up so easy. Usually when I'm serious 'bout somethin' or someone I don' give up so easily. So what made her so different? Oh yea now I 'memeber, visions of my old man.

My eyes soften as I look at my daughter. Her face hidin' the sadness she's buried deep inside her, forcin' it down, not lettin' it out. "Morgan, don' think like that babe. I wanted you I really did. I tired but like I said, your mother thought it was better this way."

"Maybe ya didn't love me...."

I swallow hard, a huge lump begins to form in my throat. "No...God no. You have no idea how much I loved ya an' still do." She turns to me as I speak an' now the pain in her face is all to real as I begin to let tears fall. Quickly though I dry 'em up. "Morgan, there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought of you." I say honestly, 'cause honestly there hasn't. There's two pictures in my duty cap...my ma an' Morgan. Though my ma's the one people see, still Morgan's picture is in there. An' not jus' any picture of her. A picture of me holdin' her on the day she was born. May 7th, 1990. Me an' my beautiful infant daughter.

Puttin' the remote down she stands up. "Where's my room...your room whatever?" She says grabbing her bag. "I'm tired."

"Follow me, I'll give ya some sweats to sleep in. They might be a little big, but tomorrow we'll getcha the rest of your stuff okay." I say softly wanting too...aching to reach my hand out to her, but fear of rejection stops me. Fear that my daughter hates me is what's stoppin' me. I feel like the worlds biggest asshole, for not tryin' to fight for her harder. Maybe Faith was right when she said I was useless.

She comes with me to my room an' I rummage through my dresser drawers and hand her some sweats an' a shirt. "The bathroom's to ya right. You can change in there if you want."

She nods and quietly leaves the room. I fix the bed for her so that it's ready when she gets in, addin' an extra blanket jus' in case she's cold.

A short while she returns, the sweats obviously to big on her small body. The site makes me smile, seein' how cute an' adorable she looks, yet it quickly fades knowin' I've missed so much of this. Knowin' I've already miss 13 years....13 important years of her life. 'Cause I didn't fight harder....I gave up, an' didn't try.

She crawls into the bed an' I tuck her in, 'nother thin' I've missed 13 years of. Which breaks my already broken heart even more. As I do so I debate weather or not to kiss her goodnight, but opt not to. I've already done enough damage tonight.

She looks 'round the bedroom, somewhat panic stricken. "Where's my bag" She cries out.

I walk over to the chair I laid it on. "Right here Hun. Why?"

She looks at me eyeingly. "Can you.......you think..." She pauses. "Think you can open it an' give me the bear that's inside, his names' Co-Co...it's a lil' brown white bear."

Instantly I freeze in my tracks. She's kept the bear I gave her? Not only has she kept it but she's kept the name too. You have no idea jus' how happy that made me. Though I'm still hurtin' inside. Hurtin' 'cause I feel like I abandoned my child some 13 years back.

Unzippin' the backpack I pull out the bear, then zip the bag back up before handin' the bear to my daughter. "Here." I say faintly smilin' as I hand her the bear

She reaches for it an' takes it into her hands, holdin' on to it for dear life. "Thanks...for the bear. It uhm..." I can sense the awkwardness as her voice trembles. "I go everywhere with it."

WOW! She even knows I gave it to her. I wasn't exceptin' that. "No problem hadda get ya somethin' an' I thought that would be a great gift."

She nods curlin' up under the blankets.

I smiled still optin' out on kissin' her g'night. Maybe tomorrow. "Sleep tight kiddo." I say turnin' the light off. 

I painstakingly make my way back to the living room. Sittin' down on the couch as I now break down into sobs. I did the unthinkable....I've let my daughter down. Cryin' I find myself reachin' over for the phone, dialin' an all to familiar number. I cross my finger as I hold my breath, suddenly I hear the voice at the other end.

"Hello...?"

I hear my former partner and best friend at the other end. I musta been silent for a while 'cause again I hear her voice.

"Hello?"

Takin' a deep breath, I finally speak. "F-faith.....it's.....uh it's me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan's POV

So I sat an' waited in this little room. Had a buncha desks all up in it an' what not. I did my best to avoid Sasha's endless questions. One thin' I beginnin' to learn is that cops are nosey. All they wanna know is your business, it's like they ain't got nothin' better to do. I'm startin' to wonder weather or not Sasha is writing a book. If she is, she can leave that chapter out. I'm no ones best seller. 

I'm sittin' drawin' in my sketch pad. I've always loved drawin'. Kinda relaxin' takes my mind offa things for a bit. My mom use to tell me I was the best artist she ever knew. She musta not known a lot of artists then 'cause really I ain't all that. I look up from whatever it was I'm drawin'. A cabin in the woods with a deer in front. Kinda like the one I went campin' at a few year ago. I see my dad come in an' lemme tell you somethin' 'bout fuckin' time too. Sasha was really startin' to get on my nerves.

. "Whatcha ya drawin' Hun?" he asks me as I quickly close up my sketch pad burying it deep into my backpack, checkin' to make sure Co-Co's still in there.

"Nothin'....I'm not drawing anything." Which really was the truth I wasn't drawin' much of anythin' it was more like doddlin' I guess.

I watch him look over at Sasha. "Thanks for watchin' her." he tells her lookin' back at me.

Yea Sasha thanks for the game of 20 questions, I loved it. Really it's been fun, don' think that it hasn't.

She gives him the cheeseiest smile I've seen in a million years. "Hey don't worry about it Bosco. So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

I roll my eyes, way to suck him off. This lady is a real winner. Not only is she nosey, but if she's not kissin' my dad's ass.....either that or she wants to screw him. Now don' get me wrong here, Sasha she's nice an' all, but she's got get her issues in line here.

"No I'm uhm...took a few days off. Help her get settled in." He tells her.

Great so now I can't take care of myself. Man's gotta miss a few days of work, gotta lose some pay, all 'cause my mother was killed. I'm fully annoyed by this point. "Can we go now?" I ask a bit on the harsh side, 'cause frankly I wanna get the fuck outta here an' don't wanna be stickin' 'round for chit chat.

He nods. "Yeah getcha your stuff an' we'll go. I got a few days off, so we'll have time to get you settled in okay." 

I heard you the first time. I know you took some time off, I heard you. Jesus Christ what's wrong with you people?

"Okay well I'll see you soon Bosco." She says flashin' him that smile again

Uh huh I bet you will see him soon.

"Nice meeting you Morgan." Now Oprah here is smilin' at me.

Oh lucky me! I say nothin' in reply to her 'cause I'm sick of hearin' her voice. I wonder if she ever gets sick of hearin' herself. My dad he wraps his arm 'round me leadin' me outta that small; stuffy room, an' down a real crowded hallway. Buncha no good criminals. Shouldn't my dad be out somewhere. Beatin' these ass holes with a nightstick; instead of playin' baby-sitter to me?

Then he gets all fatherly like again an' pulls me in close to him. "Stay right by me, okay Hun?"

Like really....like I'm goin' anywhere anytime soon. I wouldn't be so lucky. He takes me to his car an' I'll give the man credit, it's a pretty tight ride yo. I may sound crass here, but it's tighter then a virgins pussy. 

"This yours?" I ask him outta curiosity. Yea, yea I know curiosity killed the cat.

"Yup, she's all mine?" He tells me smilin' proud at the car.

Why is it that men refer to their cars as she? -She- most likely has a name, guys can't resist to name things that aren't living. Their remote control for the TV, bet the name that. They name their dick....that's for damn sure, an' their cars....they name their cars. I look at him, I gotta ask, really I haveta. "Does -she- have a name?" I ask lookin' at him, knowing full well -she- does, as I pray it ain't somethin' cheap an' lame like Sally.

He smiled at me an' it's rather freaky too. "Yup...Sally...you know Mustang Sally."

Oh my GAWD! What a tool. That's such a lame, used up name. Again I'm goin' to be crass here 'cause well I gotta point to make. The name Sally for a Mustang, is as used up as 65 year old, hookers', pussy. I smirk 'cause really I can't believe it. "Lame...that's like so, totally unoriginal." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Well then what do ya suppose I call her?" He asks me.

What the hell do I look like? A book of a 1,001 car names? I shrug. "I dunno...but Sally is such a square name. Like L7 loser type of name." I tell him makin' two L's with my fingers and thumb, one right side up an' one upside down. I then bring 'em together to form a square. I watch my dad for a while. He seems lost, he seems confused, I'll betcha he doesn't even know what L7 loser means?

"What's a L7 loser." he asks me.

Thought so. "No way...dude..,." I tell him just starin' in disbelief. So now I haveta explain to him what it means. 'Cause I know if I don' he'll -never- shut the hell up. "Means squared loser." You know a dork, kinda like you. I make the square with my fingers and thumbs again, showing him once more. . "See how it make's kinda like a square....that's an L7 loser."

"Looks more like a rectangle to me." He tells me, a serious look on his face.

I make a W with my fingers 'cause I'm shocked at his...well lets jus' say he ain't all that an' a bag of chips type of deal. "Whatever..."

"I'm serious." and he was, which made the whole thing even funnier.

I make an L with my index finger and thumb an' bring it to my forehead, the word LOSER running through my forehead. Now the situation becomes scary an' the man starts to sing.

"She was lookin' kinda dumb, with her finger an' her thumb. In the shape of an L on forehead...."

Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with this man? Jesus Christ he's such a -dork-. How the hell can one man embarrass me so much? I stare blankly at. "You are -so- lame!" I tell him matter-of-factly. Really he's tryin' way to hard.

"But that makes me cool right?"

Holy shit! Will he -ever- give up? I sit an' I stare at him some more. I've been doin' a lot of starin', mainly at him. I roll my eyes outta frustration. "Nooooo.."

Lookin' at me he starts the car. "How does one become "cool"?? He asks me, the funny thing is, I think he's serious as a heart attack 'bout the question. I can't take it anymore, my head is 'bout to explode, I don' know what the kinda father/daughter bondin' shit this is, but sure as hell ain't normal. "Dude like shut up an' drive, before you say anythin' else that's gay." I was serious, 'cause he was diggin' himself a deeper hole.

As he pulls out into traffic I have flashback. Flashbacks of the accident. I hear the screeching tires, hear my mom scream, her the crunchin' of the steel, an' the glass breakin'. Then I can smell the gas, an' engine fluids, an' I feel wetness. It's my mom's blood, she bleedin' so bad. I was so scared....I've never been so scared before. I keep my eyes close, scared to see what's goin' to happen. I'm scared we'll get hit an' now someone will take my dad away from me an' I'll be alone for sure.

I finally open them when I know...or least I think it's safe to open. I breath a sigh of relief, my dad's still alive.

"Morgan, I need you to tell me somethin'" He says to me. 

Oh no, nothin' good ever comes out of I need you to tell me somethin' or we need to talk. If someone says to you, "We need to talk", build a fire in the house, it's easier.

"I need you to tell me if you step dad, hurt you more then once.

I don' wanna answer this an' I won't anwser this. No, I can't he doesn't understand how hard it is to talk 'bout it. How it makes me feel, maybe if I pretend that I didn't hear him he'll ignore me an' drop it...maybe.

"Morgan." He says while tryin' to reach his hand out and comfort me. "Please tell me." His voice breaks a little, like he's 'bout to cry or somethin'"

Thing is I don' want him touchin' me right now. I can't I jus' don' want him to do that. I go on pretendin' like I didn't hear his question. "I never realized how big the city was." I tell him looking out the window as the building and people zoom on by. 

"Morgan, Hun I asked you a question." He tells me, like I didn't already know.

Yeah I know what you asked me damn it, I'm not deaf, I jus' don' wanna answer the damn thin' okay. Can't you fuckin' understand that? I keep my eyes starin' out the window pushin' back anger an' sadness....an' some fear. Fear Greg will find me an' hurt me -again-. "It's so big, everyone is so busy. Nothing like it was in Missouri." It really isn't like Missuori, there's so many different kinda people. The city is full of hustle and bustle...everywhere.

Quickly I look over at him, he really looks like he's goin' to cry. I hope he don' 'cause I know I'll cry. An' I can't cry, not right now. I've done enough of that today. I can't cry. Please Daddy it's okay don' cry.

"Well when you're ready to talk I'm here okay." He says in a strong, heartfelt, deep, and sincere voice. 

I'll try dad, I will but I ain't makin' no promises. It's jus' to hard, an' hurts too much. We're here, I'm finally at my new home, an' I hope it stay that way. I hope Greg doesn't find me. 

"Okay this is it....it's not much, but it's got two bedrooms, so you'll have your own room. Back rooms kinda messy right now. Don' worry I'll fix that tomorrow. So for tonight I'll take the couch you can have my bed okay." He tells me.

Men, they always have an excuse fore everythin'. I keep my backpack close to me, not wantin' to let it outta my site. My most prized possessions are in there an' no one's gunna take 'em away. I cautiously follow him up, the steps to his apartment still uneasy 'bout this whole thing, but thankful I'm not alone right now. Thankful, that if I need someone to lean on....I have someone...I have my dad. My -real- dad.

"I got cable an' you can watch whatever you want? If Ya hungry I can order us some pizza, an' well jus' make ya self at home. Please." He tells me softly and caring. He hold the door open as I walk into his place. Everythin' so different right now, nothin' is like it -was-. Nothin' will ever be like it -was-. I'll never see my mom again.

I look 'round his apartment,. it has that cozy bachelor look. You can tell he's gotton lucky on his couch quite a few times. It's this black, leather couch. Kinda fluffly lookin' with it's pillows. He definitely had sex on his mind when he bought it. I look 'round some more an' I see these pictures on a table.

Some are of this older lady, who kinda looks like him. Must be his mom, must be nice to still have a mom. One of him I guess as a kid an' some other boy, an' then one of him an' some blonde lady, they both I dressed pretty fancy an' he's lookin' kinda silly, but he seems to be havin' a good time. There's none of me. There's none of his daughter. Guess I was a big secret, if he can't keep any pictures of me.

"I never put none of your pictures up there 'cause I keep 'em in the nightstand by my bed. So they can be the last thing I look at before I hit the sack.

He didn't haveta lie. I knew the truth, I was a mistake, he didn't want anyone knowin' he had a daughter. "You ain't gotta lie yo, s'cool. None of your friends an' family knew 'bout me 'til now. I understand. Why let people know 'bout a secret you're ashamed of." 'Cause that's what it is right? He's ashamed to have a daughter like me. I sit down on the black, leather, sex couch.

He sits down next to me. "Morgan who said I was ashamed of you?" he asks me.

No one hasta say it, it's pretty evident by the fact you have no pictures. "No one, I jus' know. I ain't stupid dad." I pick up the remote off the coffee table. "I was a mistake I know....but like I said s'cool."

I try not to make eye contact with him but I do, only long enough to see tears form in his eyes again. Okay maybe I went a little over board there but, I kinda hadda point. 

"NO!" He says raising his voice jus' a little. "You're not a mistake......you weren't a mistake. Your mother thought it was best this way." he's a bit uneasy 'bout what he said, but I can tell he means it.

But I have other thoughts, you know. Things...they didn't haveta be this way. "Maybe you should'a tried harder to fight her keep her from goin' to Missouri." I say unable to look at him, for fear of losing it myself. He could've tried harder an' I would have never met Greg. My mom would have never met him, an' he would have never hurt me. "Obviously you really didn't want me or else you would'a tried lot harder."

Maybe this time I stepped over the line...jus' a little though. I do have a right to my own opinion. But now I'm feelin' bad 'cause I think I really hurt him. I think I hurt my dad, really bad this time. I didn't mean to, I was jus' ventin' out frustration an' anger. That's all. I wonder how come he didn't try harder, what was the reason.

"Morgan, don' think like that babe. I wanted you I really did. I tired but like I said, your mother thought it was better this way." He tells me, his voice wet with hidden tears.

"Maybe ya didn't love me...." Maybe he didn't I don' know. Was I wrong to accuse him of that, or did I have a right? Or was I being selfish? One thin' for sure was that I was hurtin' Deep down in side, my soul was cryin'. 'Cause my mom died, Greg hurt me, an' my dad I'm still tryin' to figure that one out.

"No...God no. You have no idea how much I loved ya an' still do." His voice is serious once again an' now one by one small tears roll down his cheeks, as he dries them up.

Too late I already saw. I must be a monster or somethin' I made my dad cry.

"Morgan, there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought of you."

That makes me feel a little better 'cause least I know he does care, if only a little. I can't stand to be near him right now, knowin' that I've hurt him. Knowin' I made him cry, I wanna go to bed, an' get this day over with already. I stand up. "Where's my room...your room whatever." and grab my backpack. 'I'm tired."

"Follow me, I'll give ya some sweats to sleep in. They might be a little big, but tomorrow we'll getcha the rest of your stuff okay." He tells me leadin' me to his room.

His sweats, now this should be interesting. Seein' as how I'm lucky if I'm 100lbs an' he's what maybe 185...there 'bouts. I follow him to his room an' watch him go through his dresser pullin' out some navy blue sweat pants with NYPD written on them an' New York Yankee's shirt. 

"The bathroom's to ya right. You can change in there if you want." He tells me nodding towards where the bathroom was.

I exit the room. Changin' in the bathroom might be for the best. I get dressed an' have a hard time gettin' the pants to stay on. I pull the draw string as tight as I can, an' the damn things still almost fall down. Oh well guess it's better then nothin'

I go back to his room, lookin' like his sweat pants swallowed me whole, he's smilin' all goofy like at me. It's not funny, pants this big should be a fire hazard or somethin'. If there's a fire an' I try to run out. I'm gunna trip an' kill myself.

Exhausted I crawl into the bed. I'm lovin' the extra blanket. It's cozy an' comfy. One bed never felt so good, For the first time all day I'm truly beginnin' to feel safe. Somethin' is missin' though. 

I sit up lookin' 'round. "Where's my bag?" I ask him.

He walks over to the chair. "Right here Hun. Why?"

I take a deep breath, thank God. He has no idea what life would be like if I lost what was in there. "Can you.......you think..." I stop for a minuet, I'm 'bout to ask him for Co-Co bear, the bear he gave to me when I was born. An' I'm not to sure of what his reaction will be like. Here goes nothin' "Think you can open it an' give me the bear that's inside? His names' Co-Co...it's a lil' brown white bear." I cross my fingers.

He seems to be caught off guard an' I'm havin' a hard time tryin' to figure out. If that's a good thin' or a bad thin' I guess he's shocked that I kept it. Why wouldn't I?

Carefully he unzips the bag an pulls the bear out, then zips the bag back up, walkin' over to me he hands me Co-Co. "Here."

I reach for it an' pull it into him Holdin' on tightly to it, I look at him. "Thanks....for the bear. It uhm..." I'm really not to sure 'bout to say it you know, an' my voice breaks a little. "I go everywhere with it."

It's hard to read his face as he speaks. "No problem hadda get ya somethin' an' I thought that would be a great gift."

I nod an' smile ever so slightly at him as I curl up under the warm blankets. Now all he needs to do is kiss me goodnight. That's what all fathers do? Right?

But he doesn't an' I'm wonderin' why. "Sleep tight kiddo." He says to me turnin' the light off an' leavin' the room

I lay there for a few minuets, guess maybe he was scared or somethin'. So I get outta bed an' I start makin' my way into the living room. I'll give -him- a kiss goodnight.

I stop hearin' him on the phone.

Whoever he's talkin' to I can tell it's not easy for him.. F-faith.....it's.....uh it's me."

Who's Faith? An' is he cryin'?


	4. Chapter 4

****

Title: For Mogans Sake  
**Author:** Fyre  
Category: Drama/Angst  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoilers:** Bosco has a daughter  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them.  
**A/N:** I wrote this fic out of boredom the other night. My internet wasn't letting me on so while I waited I started this fic, I really have no set plot for it.

Bosco's POV

Takin' a deep breath, I finally speak. "F-faith.....it's.....uh it's me." I'm scared she's goin' to hang up on me.

"Bosco...what the hell do you want?" She said a bitterly.

Guess I had it comin' right? But I'm goin' to give a shot anyways. "Faith...." I sayin' fightin' back tears all that I can, hopin' she doesn't catch on. "Please don' hang up."

She groans. "Why the hell are you callin' my house Bosco. You're lucky Fred ain't at home right now." She hisses at me.

"Faith.....I need...." I hate askin' her knowin' what happened the last time I asked her, but she's a mother. A mother of a teenage daughter, who better to ask right?

She groans at me again.

"I need your help with somethin'. I don' know how to do this."

"Bosco I'm hangin' up now." She tells me.

"Please no." I beg her. "Look she's....I love her Faith an' I'm scared that I can't do this."

"If you don't explain to me what the hell it is you are talkin' about Bosco, I'm goin' to hang up."

"Faith I have a daughter." There I said it.

There was a long pregnant pause at her end before she finally spoke. "You what?"

"13 years ago, I had a girl friend, Heather. She an' I...we hadda, we hadda daughter. Okay. She took her to Missouri an' until today, I had never seen her. Morgan, she's my daughter she's so beautiful Faith....really she is. You should see her." I stop, not sure if I should go on. Not knowing if Faith cares or not. "She an' her mother moved here a few months ago an' today they were in an accident."

Silence at her end, I know she's still there 'cause I can hear her breathin'.

"Her mother died an' now Morgan she's here with me. I'm scared Faith....an' that's not all."

"Bos...." she finally speaks

"Her step father....her step father....he.....he, Faith....he molested her." I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I don' know what to do....she's thinks that I don' love her....I do, I do." The tears keep fallin' "I love her so much." I'm sobbin' now, I'm scared of rejection from both my daughter an' Faith. I'm guessin' at any moment, I'm goin' to hear a dial tone comin' from her end. Last time I asked her for help she got shot an' ended up in a wheelchair for some time.

She's outta the wheelchair now, but she's still not 100% better, an' it's all 'cause of me. I often do that; I hurt the ones I love an' care the most 'bout, an' now I'm scared I'm goin' to hurt Morgan. 

"God....Bosco...I'm sorry. How's she doin'? How bad was she hurt?" Faith asks me, the anger that was in her voice now gone, and replaced with compassion, the compassion that made me fall for her.

"She has a broken arm, but that's nothin' compared to everythin' she's been through. I'm scared Faith, I never done this before....I wouldn't have called ya but I didn't know who else to call, I mean you gotta daughter, you got Emily." I'm still shocked that Faith hasn't hung up on me after all she did tell me to go away. "Look I'll let ya go, I'm the last person that should ever ask you for help...sorry I bothered you." 

"Bosco wait!" She yells into the receiver as I'm 'bout to hang up. "No don't."

"You sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes." Her voice is calm an' collective. Unlike myself. "Where is she now?"

"Sleepin'. She's been through a lot today, poor girl was tired. I'm sleepin' on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow I'll fix up the back bedroom for her."

"Her step-dad where is he now?"

"Missouri I'm guessin', I mean up until two months ago, that's where Morgan an' her mother lived." Least I'm hopin' that's where he is. Far away from my daughter as possible, for as long as possible I want him nowhere near her.

"What else has she told you about him Bos?" She questions me.

"Jus' that jag-off hurt her an' her mother. She....she doesn't wanna seem to go into details an'. Well I'm no good at bein' a father an' I can't seem to get her to talk." There we go I said it. I jus' admitted to father I was a horrible father, which I was. So bad in fact Morgan thinks I don' love her. I start sobbin' again. "You were right, I am useless....so useless in fact I can't even be a father to my own daughter. Maybe I should talk to social services, an' see 'bout gettin' her placed in a foster home, far away from me as possible. I'm only goin' to hurt her."

"Bosco!" I hear her voice tense up. "No that's not true, give yourself time. You'll be a -great- father. I know you will." She tells me matter-of-factly.

It means a lot comin' from her.....a helluva a lot.

"You're not useless Bosco, if you were you wouldn't be callin' me asking me for my help. You're asking me 'cause you care 'bout her an' you wanna do everythin' right."

"Faith I don' know....I don' what if I'm like him?"

"Like who Bosco?" She asks me.

"Like my old man."

She's silent. "That will never happen Bosco. Never." She tells me.

"I don' know what I'm goin' to do?" I take a few minuets to gather my bearings. "Faith what am I goin' to do?"

"Just be there Bosco, be there for her an' when she's ready to talk jus' listen. Hear what she hasta say an' that will be better then anythin else you have ever done for her."

I'm silent. "I hope I can do that, I've never done nothin' like this before."

"Bosco, if there's anyone else that can do it I know you can. Don't sell yourself so short." She's silent. "I gotta go Fred should be home any minuet now. Call me tomorrow and lemme know how things are goin' Okay."

"Thanks Faith....an Faith...I miss you."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Bosco." She says before hanging up.

I hang the phone up an' I feel like there's someone watchin' so I turn 'round an' there's Morgan, tears in her small scared eyes. "Morgan what are you doin' up?"

She looks at me, blinkin' her eyes. "I was....I wanted to give you a hug an' kiss g'night, 'cause ya didn't give me one." She stands there unsure of her boundaries, unsure of me. "Who's Faith?" She asks me.

"She a friend, a good friend. We really.....really haven't been talkin' much. It's a long story." I tell her.

"Oh." She lowers her head. "You know you're doin' a good job ya know. You really are. An' I know you love me, otherwise you would've never brought me here."

"Morgan, sweetie." I reach out for her. "Come here."

Slowly she walks to me as I embrace her into a hug. "I jus' really miss her, ya know. It's hard. She was my mom, she was my best friend, and she was always there. I miss her Dad, I really do. I loved her -so- much an' now she's gone." Morgan, she's sobbin' uncontrollably in my arms. Her small little body shakes. "I want her back, I do an' it's not goin' to happen. I wish....I wish I could join her dad."

I hold in my arms, to the best of my knowledge, tryin' my best like Faith said. Listenin' an' bein' there for her that's what I'm doin', I may not be father of the year, but it's a start. Like Faith said. "Shhhh I know Morgan baby, I know. I miss her too. I know." A rub circles on her back still doin' my best to comfort her. "I know you did baby, I know....I loved her too," I gently kiss the top of her forehead. "I know ya want her back an' if I could get her back I would." My head snaps up. "No...Morgan don' you say that. You hear me! Don' you -ever- say that. God I'd be heartbroken."

"But you jus' met me...well you know." She tells me.

"But I've thought of you everyday since the day you were born. While I may not have seen you everyday." I take her small hand an' place it on my heart. "You've always been here. You've always been in my heart an' no matter what happens, you always will be." I pull her into another hug, her chin rest on my shoulder as she cries. "Morgan Rose Boscorelli....I love you with all my heart."

She still sobbing, but tightens her hug around me a little more. It makes me smile, it makes me feel special. "I love you too Dad."

Now that.....that was music to my ears. "C'mon let's get ya back in bed. Okay Hun, you need your rest, you had a long day." I tell her takin' her small hand into mine an' leadin' her back to the bedroom once again. I help her up into the bed an' I tuck her tightly under the sheets. This time I go for it....I go for the kiss good night an' softly I kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight Hun."

"Dad!" She protests. "Don'.....don' go! Please stay. I'm scared." Her voice is shaky. "Jus' until I fall asleep would you?"

I smile; she wants me to keep her safe, she needs me to keep her safe. This is the -greatest- feelin' in the world. I lay myself in the bed next to her as she takes my hand, holdin' it tightly in hers. I softly rub her head before I kiss her on the cheek. She's already asleep, but I'll just sit her for a little longer an' watch her. You know jus' in case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faiths POV

"F-faith.....it's.....uh it's me." I hear his voice I hear -Bosco's- voice.

I won't lie as soon as I heard Bosco's voice at the other end of that phone; I was goin' to hang up on him. The whole time I was thinkin' he has some nerve callin' me especially this late at night, but then I stopped. Somethin' in his voice stopped me. I don' quite know what it was but it stopped me an' I listened to him if only for a short while. But I'm still mad he called, even though I never meant for him to actually go away. I said it 'cause of Fred, 'cause Fred was there. However all that bein' said I was mad. "Bosco.... what the hell do you want?" I hissed anger surging through my veins.

"Faith." he calls out an' it sounds like he's cryin'. "Please...don' hang up." I think he is cryin' I'm wonderin' what so wrong that he's cryin' Bosco, he's not one to show emotion, he's not one to really -cry-. Could it be Rose? Or maybe it's somethin' else. Anyways I give him a chance, I wanna see where he's goin' with this.

Madder then hell I groan at Bosco. "Why the hell are you callin' my house Bosco. You're lucky Fred ain't at home right now." Which he is lucky 'cause if Fred was here this would be a total different phone call by now, that's for damn sure.

I hear Bosco whimper a little more, it's obvious something is really wrong. "Faith...I need...."

It better not be help Bosco, 'cause we know what happened the last time you asked me for help. That no good, worthless, Latino bitch shot me. I ended up in a wheelchair while she was free to do what ever she wanted. 

So she's seen her fair shares of up's an' down's lately. Her sister died.... her fault, used her sister for a Meth bust. See that's Sergeant Cruz for you, she'll use whoever or whatever jus' her job done. Jus' to make it easier, that's how she works. She killed her sister an' turned my best friend an' partner into a criminal.

They say she's been through a lot, well too bad so sad. I don' feel sorry for that bitch what so ever. -She- was never in a wheelchair! -She- never went through the pain I've been going through. -She- has no idea of what it's like. So whatever it was that happened to her, too bad, maybe next time she'll think before she acts...maybe.

I'm still mad at Bosco for callin' an' unless he's goin' to get somewhere with this I'm goin' to hang up on his ass. 

"I need your help with somethin'. I don' know how to do this."

I knew it! I jus' knew it. What does he want this time? It's gotta be somethin' good.... hell it better be somethin' worthwhile. I don' got all day either. "Bosco I'm hangin' up now." Okay so maybe I wasn't but hey if it gets the ball rolling with him, it works.

"Please no." He's begging me, an' somethin' 'bout the way Bosco is beggin' me tells me he's serious when he needs my help, somethin' isn't right. "Look she's....I love her Faith an' I'm scared that I can't do this." 

He loves who? A girlfriend, this better not be girl trouble, an' why is he scared, what the hell is goin' on. I'm missin' somethin' here. Somethin' important. "If you don't explain to me what the hell it is you are talkin' about Bosco, I'm goin' to hang up."

I hear Bosco sob ever so quietly, I can tell he's tryin' to hide the fact he's cryin' from me. "Faith I have a daughter."

WHAT! EXCUSE ME! Did Bosco jus' say, what I think he said? Maurice Boscorelli has a daughter, where an' since when. How come this is the first I'm hearing of this? I'm speechless for a few minuets still trying to make sure I heard what I heard. "You what?"

"13 years ago, I had a girl friend, Heather. She an' I...we hadda, we hadda daughter. Okay. She took her to Missouri an until to day I never saw her again. Morgan, she's my daughter she's so beautiful Faith....really she is. You should see her." Bosco stops an' I can hear an sense the seriousness in his voice. I can hear the emotion in his voice as well. . "She an' her mother moved here a few months ago an' today they were in an accident."

Oh my God, what kind of accident. Did the girl die? Oh God Bosco. My heartaches for him, I know he must be hurtin' Now I haveta figure out what to say to him.

"Her mother died an' now Morgan she's here with me. I'm scared Faith....an' that's not all." He says totally on the verge of losing it all together.

WOW, the girl lost her mother an' is now with Bosco. Thank God she's okay, she's not dead. Bosco, he doesn't need that. I wonder if she looks like him? "Bos...." 

It's like Bosco doesn't hear me finally speakin' 'cause he goes on an' as if the girls mother dyin' wasn't enough, it's 'bout to get worse. "Her step father.... her step father.... he...he, Faith.... he molested her." Now I know Bosco's cryin' he can't hide it anymore. 

That poor girl, oh my God. That poor--poor girl. No one should haveta have that happen. I know Bosco an' I know he's gunna wanna kill this man. That's the last thing this girl needs. She lost her mother, she doesn't need her dad goin' to jail.

"I don' know what to do.... she's thinks that I don' love her.... I do, I do." The tears keep fallin' "I love her so much." His voice cracks with a hint of fear.

Why doesn't she think Bosco doesn't love her? Did he say somethin'? Was it 'cause he hasn't been around? I don' know Morgan, his daughter. But I know Bosco an' if he says he loves this girl.... then he means it. He doesn't say -love- unless he really means it.

He cries some more. "I love her so much."

I know he does an' I can picture him sittin in his living room tears fallin' down his cheeks, while he breaks down. I take a deep breath an' speak again. "God.... Bosco...I'm sorry. How's she doin'? How bad was she hurt?" I swallow hard excepting the worst, but hopin' for the best.

"She has a broken arm, but that's nothin' compared to everythin' she's been through. I'm scared Faith, I never done this before.... I wouldn't have called ya but I didn't know who else to call, I mean you gotta daughter, you got Emily." He's pleading for help. I'm glad he called me, I'm glad he's askin' for help with this. That he realizes as much as he may want to do this on his own, that he can't. She's been through a lot an' he can't help all by himself. He's goin' to haveta get this girl some counseling. Which he an' I will talk 'bout later. Let him an' her get over this hump first.

"Look I'll let ya go, I'm the last person that should ever ask you for help...sorry I bothered you." 

I feel a lump in my throat. I should have never told him to go away. He kept me from goin' to jail. He took the fall for me an' instead of sayin' thank you. I told him to go away. I know sorry will never help, I know what I said hurt him, I know it did. So now I'm goin' to try an' make things up to him. It won't undo all the hurt, but it's a start. "Bosco wait!" I'm frantic, emotional as I speak, scared to hear a dial tone at the other end. Knowing if I do, I may -never- hear his voice again. I've gone far to long without hearin' his voice as it is. I missed it.... I missed him. I missed my best friend. "No don't." Please don't go Bosco.

Bosco; he's hesitant but he speaks. "You sure?" 

"Yes." I tell him, I don' want him to hang up not when he needs me like this. He would never turn his back on me, so I'm not goin' to turn my back on him. "Where is she now?" I ask him.

"Sleepin'. She's been through a lot today, poor girl was tired. I'm sleepin' on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow I'll fix up the back bedroom for her." He tells me. I bet I bet she's been through a lot.

My next thoughts they go to where Morgan's Step dad might be, did he come to New York with them, what's his deal. Is anywhere near where he could hurt her? "Her step-dad where is he now?"

"Missouri I'm guessin', I mean up until two months ago, that's where Morgan an' her mother lived." He tells me, his voice relaxing jus' a little bit, not much, jus' a little. That's good if he's still in Missouri, he's far enough away from Morgan right now, hopefully. Where Bosco won't haveta worry about him hurtin' Morgan anymore. Morgan is in the safest place possible. I know that Bosco will do whatever it takes to see that no harm comes to that girl. He has an extremely over protective side.

"What else has she told you about him Bos?" I'm askin' 'cause I know a bastard like that has most likely done more to her an' I'm pretty sure he's forced sex on Morgan more then once. How a man could do that to his stepdaughter is beyond me.

"Jus' that jag-off hurt her an' her mother. She.... she doesn't wanna seem to go into details an'. Well I'm no good at bein' a father an' I can't seem to get her to talk." He tells me; again he's beginning to get all emotional again.

Jag-ff I bet that was Bosco's first words. "Jag-off" if I had a nickel for every time Bosco said the word jag-off, well then I'd have a lot of nickels an' wouldn't haveta work another day. Honestly though, I've missed that, I've missed hearin' Bosco say Jag-off. 

His next few words break my heart, he's good at bein' a Father. Bosco would make a damn good father, he jus' needs to give himself a chance. That's all an' he'll see.

"You were right, I am useless.... so useless in fact I can't even be a father to my own daughter. Maybe I should talk to social services, an' see 'bout gettin' her placed in a foster home, far away from me as possible. I'm only goin' to hurt her."

Yea, I did call him useless, but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all. I was jus' upset at proctor, I was scared for Fred, and I didn't realize how bad those words would affect him. It wasn't until -after- I said them, when I saw the hurt in his eyes that I really realized what I had said an' it was too late the damage was already done.

But Bosco, he's far from useless; he's always been there for me. No matter what he's done his best to be there for me. With all his might and all his strength, Bosco has been there for me.

Social Services isn't what his daughter needs. She needs her father, she needs family, and Morgan needs someone who honestly an' truly loves her. She needs Bosco.... her father. "Bosco!" I'm gettin' a little emotional myself, hearing how Bosco at the other end. "No that's not true, give yourself time. You'll be a -great- father. I know you will." An' I'm serious. He will, if anyone is made for the job its Bosco. He's got this side of him, I've seen it with Rose an' I saw it one day with this small boy who's mom died in a fire. He was really carin'. He had so much raw emotion, you could tell jus' how passionate he was 'bout it. Right now Bosco is havin' a moment of weakness an' he needs reassurin' he needs to have his head pulled out of his ass an' someone show him he can do this. "You're not useless Bosco, if you were you wouldn't be callin' me asking me for my help. You're asking me 'cause you care 'bout her an' you wanna do everythin' right." That someone hasta be me, but hey what are best friends for?

Bosco he's quiet for a moment then he speaks once again. "Faith I don' know.... I don' what if I'm like him?"

I'm guessin' Bosco either means Morgan's step-dad or his own asshole of a father.

Who when Bosco was younger, him an' his younger Mikey watched their father beat their mom 'round. Like a Tuesday night fight. I'm not sure who he means though so for safety's sake I ask. "Like who Bosco?" 

"Like my old man..."

No Bosco he's nothin' like his old man. Bosco would never -ever- hurt or harm a hair on that girls body. I can't say what he would do to the person who does hurt her. That won't be a pretty sight. "That will never happen Bosco. Never." Trust me when I say it won't. Bosco he needs to listen to me an' trust me for once.

"I don' know what I'm goin' to do?" 

Let her know you care Bosco, let Morgan know you won't leave her, let her know you won't hurt her either. Trust; build a bridge of trust and strength 'tween you two.

"Faith what am I goin' to do?"

Do what you do best Bosco.... care. "Just be there Bosco, be there for her an' when she's ready to talk jus' listen. Hear what she hasta say an' that will be better then anythin else you have ever done for her." That's what you do an' trust me it will mean more then anythin' to her.

"I hope I can do that, I've never done nothin' like this before."

I hear his words and my reply is simple an' it's the God's honest truth. "Bosco, if there's anyone else that can do it I know you can. Don't sell yourself so short." I meant what I told him too, I jus' hope he believes me. "I gotta go Fred should be home any minuet now. Call me tomorrow and lemme know how things are goin' Okay."

I didn't wanna really go, but if Fred found me on the phone with Bosco. He would shit a brick.

"Thanks Faith.... an Faith...I miss you." He tells me softly.

I miss you too Bosco, I miss more then any word can explain an' I love you Bosco. But I can't tell you that so for now this will haveta do. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Bosco." Then I hang up an' I pray.... I pray he calls me tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgan's POV

I don' know who this Faith person is an' I'm havin' a hard time hearin' my dad, but I can tell she's someone important to him. I listen the best I can. I know he's cryin' an' I feel bad. It's all 'cause of me. It's all 'cause my mom died an' I didn't he wouldn't be havin' these problems if I had died along with my mom. 

Like I said I couldn't hear much but I heard one thing that was important. "Look she's.... I love her Faith an' I'm scared that I can't do this." 

Oh Daddy, I love you too I do, I'm scared okay an' you can do this. Please dad don' give up on me. I don' wanna go back to Missouri an' I don' wanna be alone. Daddy I -need- you, I really do.

I listen some more I heard him tell this Faith person 'bout me. I didn't hear much an' I sure as hell didn't hear what she said. But him tellin' her made me think. So I quickly left where I was an' I went back into his bedroom. I went to his nightstand an' I opened it. Sure enough in this big photo album were pictures of me. All my school pictures I had ever taken. Under each picture he carefully printed the date, what grade I was in an' how old I was. He was right; he did keep them by his bedside. Also in the album was this small little bracelet, it had my name on it an a buncha other stuff. I guess it was from when my mom gave birth to me. He has that too. He really does have my pictures.

Not wanting to miss anythin' else he's sayin' I put the album away an' hurry back into the hallway, listenin' to him some more. 

"You were right, I am useless.... so useless in fact I can't even be a father to my own daughter. Maybe I should talk to social services, an' see 'bout gettin' her placed in a foster home, far away from me as possible. I'm only goin' to hurt her." I think that's what I heard.

I can't believe someone called my dad useless. Most of all He doesn't think he can do this an' wants to give me to some strange family. I cross my fingers an' pray he doesn't. I wanna stay with him. He's my dad an' from the moment my mom tol' me 'bout him. I've wanted to meet him. I wanted my dad. Now that I know him an' he's here an' I'm here, I don' wanna lose him.

I quickly duck an' hide for a few second, unable to hear what he says, 'cause I don' want him to know I'm stand there. After I catch my breath an' realize he didn't see me I listen some more. "I hope I can do that, I've never done nothin' like this before." I hear him tell this Faith person.

You can do it dad I know you can. Please jus' whatever it is you do.... don'.... please don't give up on me.

"Thanks Faith.... an Faith...I miss you." Maybe she moved away or somethin?

He hung up the phone an' I was 'bout to bolt but it was too late. I was to busy cryin' feelin' hurt that my dad felt like this, to bolt. 

"Morgan what are you doin' up?" My dad asked me.

I think 'bout the pictures in the nightstand an' I blink back tears. "I was.... I wanted to give you a hug an' kiss g'night, 'cause ya didn't give me one." Which I still didn't know why an' I'm not too sure of how he's goin' to react to this whole thin'. "Who's Faith?" Seriously who is this mystery woman? 

"She a friend, a good friend. We really...really haven't been talkin' much. It's a long story." 

Hmmmm that's odd, oh well. One day I'm sure he'll explain it to me. "Oh." I lower my head an' I'm thinkin' bout what he said. How he didn't think he could do this, how he didn't think he could be my dad. I hadda tell him he was wrong. "You know you're doin' a good job ya know. You really are. An' I know you love me, otherwise you would've never brought me here." Am I right? I mean if he didn't care, if he didn't love me he would've jus' left me alone in the hospital an' sent me back to Greg. 

"Morgan, sweetie." He reaches out like he wants to hug me. "Come here." So I go to him, 'cause I really need a hug. Really I do.

Once he embraces me an' I know I'm safe I fall apart. "I jus' really miss her, ya know. It's hard. She was my mom, she was my best friend, and she was always there. I miss her Dad, I really do. I loved her -so- much an' now she's gone." I can't stop cryin' an' my whole body is shakin' in his arms. "I want her back, I do an' it's not goin' to happen. I wish.... I wish I could join her dad." I really do wish I could join her.

My dad he's holdin' me so tightly in his arms. "Shhhh I know Morgan baby, I know. I miss her too. I know." He's rubbin' these little circle in my back. He has no idea how comfortin' they are. "I know you did baby, I know.... I loved her too," He kisses the top of my forehead an' I sob some more, but it's okay my dad's here. "I know ya want her back an' if I could get her back I would." I know you would daddy I know you would. Suddenly his head snaps up. "No.Morgan don' you say that. You hear me! Don' you -ever- say that. God I'd be heartbroken."

He jus' met me today, but I guess he's known 'bout me all my life so. "But you jus' met me...well you know." I tell him softly.

"But I've thought of you everyday since the day you were born. While I may not have seen you everyday." he takes my hand an' he places it over his heart. . "You've always been here. You've always been in my heart an' no matter what happens, you always will be." He tells me pullin' me into another hug, letting my headrest on his shoulder. My tears dampening his shirt. "Morgan Rose Boscorelli.... I love you with all my heart." I like the sound of that.

I hug him tighter scared of lettin' go. "I love you too Dad." I do love him, I -really- do.

He takes my hand. "C'mon let's get ya back in bed. Okay Hun, you need your rest, you had a long day." Long day is a bit of an understatement. 

He takes me to his room an' helps me on to the bed. Then he tucks me in as tight as he could. Kissin' me on the forehead. Yup my dad.... he finally kissed me good night. ."Goodnight Hun."

I know he's goin' to leave now an' I don' want him to. I'm scared I want him to stay. I'm also scared if I don' ask him to he'll leave me for good. I know stupid though but I'm still thinkin' it. "Dad!" I yell out to him in fear. "Don'...don' go! Please stay. I'm scared." I'm all nervous 'bout askin' him to stay, what if he says no? Maybe if I tell him only for a little he'll say yes. "Jus' until I fall asleep would you?" Please.... please don' say no dad.

He smiles at him, that's a good sign I know that much. He says nothin' to me as he lies down next to me, kissin' me ever so slightly. He holds on to my hand, which makes me feel even safer an' before you know it I'm a sleep. 

It doesn't end there, 'cause when mornin' finally comes an' I wake up. I look over. an' there's my dad still there. He never felt, he stayed; he never left me at all. An' I won't argue with that.

****


End file.
